


"Savages" - [A Jeremy Irons/Tom Hiddleston Halloween story].

by A_Wolf



Category: British Actor RPF, Jeremy Irons - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, hiddlestoners
Genre: A.Wölf, Halloween, Multi, Other, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 14:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12584176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: A family reunites on a train and their dark secrets come out. When it arrives at its destination, not a single passenger gets off.





	"Savages" - [A Jeremy Irons/Tom Hiddleston Halloween story].

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Ambience** :  _[Train](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DOGpsKIDd4kg&t=MTBmODNjZjMyMDk0NjlhMWVhZWM2MDExODdiM2Y5MDI1YzQxYmRkYyxzMW1LSndpMQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AzeG4skxCIV8hyNva5Yxu7A&p=http%3A%2F%2Ftheartofimagining13.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F166988479247&m=1) (Play while reading)._

* * *

The train arrived at the platform, and when the doors opened, nobody came out. Every single passenger was dead. The evening had started out with an accidental shaving cut in the neck, and it had ended in a gruesome bloodbath.

* * *

The sunset filtered through the curtains and fell across the room in the luxurious train they traveled. Thomas was in the bathroom, standing in front of the mirror as he wiped the bit of blood on his neck and the rest of the shaving cream off his face. He walked into the bedroom and changed into his formal wear as he admired the sunlight’s death. He arrived at the restaurant where his father, Jeremy, already awaited him, having a glass of expensive wine and a cigar. As Thomas sat across from him, he allowed his blue eyes to wander around and study the other passengers; his father had said that very few could afford a ticket.

Thomas got the feeling that traveling on that train was some sort of privilege, that perhaps everyone riding it were members of some sort of club.

 _“No, William”,_  Jeremy mocked, using his son’s middle name as he sometimes used to,  _“They’re all just bloody rich.”_

Thomas chuckled.

 _“Crème du la crème,”_  his father added,  _“People who don’t need to work, and spend their days exercising and eating organic.”_

His son changed the subject,  _“Is she up yet?”_

_“You know your sister. She needs her 13 hours. Runs in the family”._

_“What? Tardiness?”_ Thomas joked.

_“Deep slumbers. We’re all very good sleepers, aren’t we?”_

The three of them had boarded the train at different stops. And they were about to be in the same room after years of not seeing each other. Not for lack of love but because children grow up and leave the nest and each had chosen different paths. But blood ties were blood ties nevertheless. And it was a special occasion.

 _“Ah. There she is,”_  Jeremy said while looking over Thomas’s shoulder.

It was when Thomas saw his little sister in that tight black dress with a demure yet sensuous neckline that accentuated her transition from girl to woman and the loss of innocence, that he knew something wasn’t right; as if there was something in the air and it had invaded his nostrils to spike his animal instincts. The smile he showed her as she approached their table faded when he noticed how every man in the room looked at her, and he clenched his jaw instead.

 _“My darling,”_  Jeremy greeted while kissing her left cheek,  _“You look ravishing.”_

As she pulled away with a proud grin, she looked at her big brother who wasted no time in pulling her into a tight embrace. Thomas loved his sister. As children, he had always included her in his games and had been protective over her. And she loved him. If there hadn’t been a father in the picture, she knew that Thomas would’ve cared for her and taken that place without a doubt. Thomas buried his nose in her hair and inhaled her perfume for the first time in years. To be reunited that night was pure joy, garnished with a feeling yet unknown to him. But that hug, that hug wasn’t for her, it was for the male witnesses, to confuse and tell them off without actual words.

 _“Well if it isn’t the most annoying little sister in the world,”_  Thomas teased then got serious again as he pulled away and looked into her eyes,  _“You’re so beautiful.”_

 _“I missed you like crazy.”_ She exclaimed.

Jeremy watched like the proud father that he was. The three of them finally took their seats and made small talk to catch up before the waiter came and took their orders.

 _“Well-done?”_  She asked sounding offended after Thomas had ordered a well-done filet mignon,  _“What are you? A savage?”_

 _“I don’t like blood in my food,_ ” he said, enjoying his little sister’s reaction.

 _“Children,”_  Jeremy warned.

 _“I’ll have the filet minong too. Bloody”,_  she accentuated while looking at Tom with a challenging expression.

 _“Same for me,”_  Jeremy said while handing the menus to the waiter.

* * *

After dinner, they stayed at the table and enjoyed the night over familial chatter.

She looked over her shoulder and spotted the pianist responsible for the pleasant music in the background. He was done for the night and stood up to leave. She immediately turned to Thomas.

 _“Play for me,”_  She whispered.

He glanced at the piano then again at her, letting out a hesitant chuckle. But the glint in her eyes was persuasive, and he’d do anything to please his little sister.

 _“All right,”_  he sighed hopeless.

_“I’ll join you in a sec.”_

Both she and Jeremy watched him leave to sit at the piano. As soon as he began to play a soft melody, she stared into her father’s brown eyes.

 _“Are you sure he’s ready?”_  She asked in a murmur.

_“I got a nosebleed this morning. Tonight’s the night.”_

_“And yet he’s not showing any signs. This cannot wait.”_

_“Then you know what happens. Any objections?”_  Jeremy inquired with raised eyebrows.

 _“I’d like it to be him…”_  She sighed while looking at her brother again,  _“But there’s no time to waste.”_

Jeremy stared at her and gave a slow nod as she stood up to join his brother at the piano.

* * *

Each of them had called it a night and had gone to their rooms.

As soon as Thomas locked himself in, he felt dizzy. He shut his eyes and shook his head thinking that it would go away but he broke out in a cold sweat. Perhaps that filet mignon was bad. Perhaps if he sat on the bed and took deep breaths he’d feel better, but he couldn’t even reach it before a sharp pain in his stomach bent him over and made him kneel on the floor next to it instead. He could hear his own heartbeat in his ears and his vision was getting blurry. He grunted in pain when a sensation of heaviness crept up his chest, inside, as if someone was squeezing his heart. All of a sudden, he fell unconscious.

* * *

Something was banging on the wall, in the room adjacent to his. But he couldn’t open his eyes yet, they burnt. The noise kept on repeating itself. Endlessly. Then he could hear someone whimpering. His eyes popped open at last as he inhaled sharply and sat up in a rush. Thomas looked around to realize that he was in his room, then at his watch to discover that it was only a little after midnight, which meant he had been unconscious for a couple hours. He slowly stood up and stared at himself in the mirror. The blue shade of his eyes seemed more alive somehow, brighter. He looked healthy, as if nothing had happened. But his gums hurt. He pulled up his upper lip and realized that they were slightly swollen, other than that, he felt better than ever.

 _What the hell is that noise?_  He wondered as it got louder, capturing his attention again.

He perceived that it was coming from his sister’s room. Had she felt bad too?

He walked out of his room and froze in front of her door when he discerned that she was not crying in pain. She was moaning with pleasure. Thomas made a tight fist as an inhuman amount of anger surged up within him, and didn’t hesitate to burst in. What he saw made his blood run cold. It made him doubt reality and filled him with a desire to gouge his own eyes out; his naked father and sister fucking on her bed.

Jeremy was being rough with her, pounding into her so hard that it made the headboard bang against the wall, and she was enjoying every second of it, with her head thrown back in ecstasy. But she opened her eyes and her father felt her freeze underneath him, so he followed her line of sight to see his horrified son standing by the door.

 _“Well, about fucking time!”_  Jeremy sung with an insidious voice.

Thomas’ feet were glued to the ground, his eyes so wide they were getting watery. He could not utter a word. He saw Jeremy pull out of his little sister and stand up. No qualms about being naked, no intention of hiding what they were doing.

 _“My son, I’m so proud of you. Let me look at you,”_  he said as he approached him but Thomas took a step back.

 _“Stay the fuck away from me,”_ Thomas warned.

His sister rolled on the bed to lie on her stomach and showed an evil grin as she watched her father’s every move.

 _“We were scared you wouldn’t turn tonight. You took long enough,”_  Jeremy chuckled,  _“A late bloomer. Like father like son. Sorry about that. Your sister here made me so proud. She turned so incredibly soon”._

Thomas showed a confused expression. Jeremy gave a knowing nod.

 _“You didn’t feel so good a couple hours ago, am I right? Feverish? Pain here and there? Your heart stopped?”_  He asked as if they were normal questions. Thomas realized that for his father they were,  _“You desired your sister the moment you saw her tonight, didn’t you? No need to feel ashamed. It’s only natural.”_

Jeremy stepped forward, reaching out to touch his son’s face but he slapped his hands away. He glanced at his little sister as if trying to communicate in silence with her, to find out if their father had forced her.

 _“Thomas, I know this must be confusing for you but it is nature calling,”_  Jeremy began to explain,  _“In fact. You’re supposed to be fucking her not me. But we weren’t sure if you’d be turning or not.”_

The sister wrapped the sheet around herself and approached Thomas, who was still looking for a hint of unhappiness or fear in her eyes.

 _“What has he done to you?”_ He stuttered.

 _“I wanted it to be you,”_  she said,  _“I want it to be you.”_

Thomas’ eyes welled up with tears, of terror and brokenheartedness.

 _“W-what?”_ He breathed out.

_“I’m ovulating, Thomas.”_

Thomas shut his eyes and shook his head from side to side. It had to be a nightmare. The filet was bad, he had passed out from the pain and this was all just a bad dream caused by the fever.

_“We need to keep our kind alive and pure. That’s only possible if we mate among us.”_

When she held his right hand, he opened his eyes and looked into hers.

 _“Our… our kind?”_  He inquired.

She grinned and chuckled.

_“It’s wonderful, Thomas. You’ll see the world differently. No more sickness, just health.”_

_“What are we?”_

_“We’re at the top of the food chain, William.”_  Jeremy said, sounding proud.

Thomas didn’t know why but the more they talked and persuaded him, the more aroused he became. The less in control he felt. All these animal instincts seemed to be taking over and clouding whatever was left of reason and morals in him. He stared at her sister, who took a step back and allowed the sheet to fall to the floor, offering herself to him. Tom felt a burning sensation in his throat as he admired her naked figure. Jeremy stood behind him and spoke again, whispering like a snake trying to enchant a poor boy to get him to eat the forbidden fruit.

_“Do you think it’s a coincidence that you turned on the same night that your sister’s ovulating? It happens once in the female’s lifetime, William.”_

But Thomas shook his head, fought himself and the desire.

 _“You’re mad,”_  he accused.

Jeremy snapped. In a swift motion, he grabbed his son by the throat and held him up as if he were light as a feather. His tight grip around his neck was making Thomas cough, he was choking, and even though he tried to fight him, his father was much stronger than him. Jeremy’s eyes became red, when he hissed, his fangs were on full display.

 _“This is not a game!”_  Jeremy growled with a demonic look on his face,  _“We must perpetuate our species. Don’t tell me you’d rather be one of those puny mortals?”_

Jeremy let go of Thomas, and he fell to the floor gasping for air.

 _“What are you?”_  Thomas coughed,  _“Vampires?”_

Jeremy giggled.

_“William, don’t be ridiculous. We’ve evolved way past that. It’d be such an inconvenience not to be able to walk in the sunlight”._

The father walked towards the chair in the corner of the room with his clothes draped over it, and he sat down while looking for a cigar in his jacket’s pocket. Thomas’ little sister helped him stand up and looked straight into his eyes.

 _“Don’t be frightened,”_  she said as she cupped his face in her hands.

Thomas couldn’t help but stare at her lips as she slowly leaned in for a soft kiss. Still, in the back of his mind, his voice of reason told him to stop but as soon as their mouths touched he went into a frenzy. It was as if his brain and body worked separately. While he thought it wasn’t the right thing to do, his right hand still placed itself on the small of her back and pulled her towards him. She started to undress him while he tasted her lips countless times. Everything began to feel right. Even Jeremy sitting in silence and watching from the opposite side of the room.

Brother and sister, completely naked now, toppled onto the bed. As Thomas left a trace of kisses from her breasts to her navel, he understood why he had felt strange around his sister, why he loved and protected her with a commitment that had been criticized by outsiders once or twice. As he used his tongue to please her orally, he realized that it was all he ever wanted. That he had been born with that gene that would soon put him in that position he subconsciously had waited for. He entered her and when she moaned, his member got harder and pulsed as he buried his face in the crook of her neck.

Even though Thomas was already inside of her, he wanted more. He wanted to possess her in an inhumanly possible way. She threw her head back but he grabbed a fistful of her hair and forced her to look into his eyes. She showed a wicked grin before her fangs came out and she bit him on the shoulder. Thomas gasped in pain but he enjoyed it, it brought him to the edge, and as he kept thrusting into her and she drank a bit of his blood, he could feel the beginning of his orgasm. As he poured himself into her, his own fangs came out, ripping through his gums. As his own blood traveled down his throat, he instinctively bit his sister’s neck and fed off her for the first time, in the midst of pleasure, which was only amplified by his action and sent her over the edge too.

Thomas liked the taste of blood. It was like a fine wine, and he wanted more. But he stopped, not knowing if he’d kill his sister if he kept going. He wasn’t even sure if there was a way to end her life anymore. Both siblings panting and with blood dripping from their mouths pulled away and stood up. Their father smiled at them and rose up from his chair as well.

 _“This thirst…”_  Thomas whispered.

 _“Shall be quenched,”_  Jeremy said before opening the door,  _“With only the best…”_

The three naked creatures stared ahead with their fangs out like hungry animals, at the train full of people.

 


End file.
